


Velvet Touch

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last couple of month with Vane has been spinning Billy in circles. The thought of someone other than Billy touching him sends Billy careening out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Bang Go The Bells](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KcU6uoStAqQ0kIbCqb17g) by Babylon A.D.

Billy watches him from across the room. He shouldn’t be looking, he shouldn’t even be here. He left Vane’s bed not even an hour ago, he should have gone back to the ship, like he’d said he was going to do.

Instead he’d wound up here, too many thoughts, too much energy bouncing around inside him for him to take to his bunk just yet.

He watches one of Max’s girls sidle up to Vane and put her hand on his chest. Vane rests his own hand just above the swell of her ass as she leans into him. Vane’s eyes catch his and they stare at one another across the room. Billy can’t look away even though he knows he should.

Billy’s jaw clenches and his hands ball into fists. He needs to leave. Just as he turns to go, Vane gently disentangles from the woman against him and walks out the back door. Billy blows out a long breath and follows him.

Once outside he sees Vane lounging against the wall, cigarette in hand, one foot flat against the wall, knee bent, pants pulled tight across his thigh. Billy can’t help but stare.

Vane is many things, but hard on the eyes definitely isn’t one of them. Billy had had him an hour ago, his cock so deep inside that Billy had nearly broken apart at the clutch of Vane’s body around his.

He can still feel the sting of Vane’s teeth in his neck and chest and yet he’s already starting to get hard just looking at him, already he wants Vane again, now.

“Thought you were going back to the ship.”

Vane is too fucking nonchalant for Billy’s taste. He crowds him against the wall and takes his mouth in a desperate kiss. It’s rough and dirty and biting. Vane meets him move for move. He feels a grin starting on Vane’s face and Billy loses his sanity.

He pulls back from Vane and turns him roughly to face the wall. He takes both of Vane’s wrists in one of his hands and holds them above their heads. With the other he reaches down and undoes the buttons on Vane’s pants and shoves his hand inside.

Billy cups Vane’s cock in his hand and noses Vane’s hair off his neck. Vane's cock is half hard as he slides his fingers down to roll Vane's balls in his hand. He slides his thumb between them, massaging each one between finger and thumb. Vane goes up on his toes, hips rotating as he slides his cock along Billy's forearm.

He sucks a kiss into the side of Vane’s neck as he takes Vane's cock into his fist and strokes slowly. He licks the sweat from Vane’s neck, tongue sliding along the artery pulsing under his tongue. He trails his fingers around the head of Vane's cock, rubbing over and across and catching the slit. He rubs his thumb down the thick vein on the underside and Vane shivers against him.

Billy can feel the way Vane’s heart speeds up where his fingers are wrapped around Vane’s wrist. He hears the hitch in his breath.

He lightly pinches the head of Vane’s cock on the upstroke and Vane gasps. Billy brings his hand to his mouth and licks across his palm before sliding it back into Vane’s pants.

Billy strokes Vane’s cock slow and tight. He’s mouthing Vane’s shirt out of the way to get at the skin at the back of his neck. He bites down right at the top of Vane's spine and Vane's head falls forward. Billy licks up the back of his neck until he's right at the hairline. He presses his tongue to the short hairs at the very nape before sinking his teeth in and biting. Vane hisses but presses back into the touch.

He leaves mark after mark on Vane’s neck. His mouth trails around and Vane just tilts his head to the side and lets his body relax back into Billy. Vane moans on a particularly tight twist of Billy’s fingers over the head.

Vane tugs to release his arms and Billy lets him go. Vane laces the fingers of one hand with Billy's and leaves them against the wall, the other he twists around Billy’s neck to bring his head over Vane’s shoulder in a half kiss. It's sloppy and wet, the angle is too off to get much contact but Billy is greedy and he'll take everything he can have.

The last couple of months with Vane have been spinning Billy in circles and tonight he's lost control. Seeing someone else touching Vane; seeing someone else's body where his had been so recently has pushed him too far.

Billy needs to get himself together because what he’s thinking, what he’s been feeling, it’s a one way trip to nowhere. He’s seen the proof of that with his own eyes.

Vane hasn’t stopped sleeping with him every chance he gets, but he hasn’t left her alone either. Vane’s courting her again, it's the only explanation. They’re constantly seen out together strolling the street like it’s London during Season.

It’s why he’s started leaving Vane’s bed in the middle of the night. He’s too attached. His feelings for Vane are too strong. Sometimes the way Vane looks at him, the way he says Billy’s name; it makes Billy think Vane feels the same, but it only takes a trip to town to remember that Vane is already accounted for.

He’s been expecting Vane to put an end to this for a while now and much to Billy’s confusion Vane’s only been drawing him closer. Seeking him out more often, asking him to stay every time. The way Vane kisses him sometimes, it almost brings Billy to his knees.

No one has ever touched him the way Vane touches him and it short circuits something inside him that would allow him to walk away unscathed. He doesn't understand what Vane wants, and why he's so careless with keeping what's happening between them strictly behind closed doors.

They’ve been caught out by Jack, Anne and Max. Just last month they’d fucked out in the open, on the roof of the fort, Vane moaning so loud it was a given everyone had heard.

Vane seems unconcerned that anyone can and very well may catch them. Even now, here of all places Vane just lets Billy have him. No care for who may see or hear.

He lets Billy mark him, lets him leave bruise after bruise all over him. Billy won’t lie and say it doesn’t thrill him every time he sees the marks he left behind in the light of day.

It’s putting ideas in Billy’s head that he can’t afford to have. Ideas of possession and fidelity.

Unbidden he’s whispering into Vane’s skin, _n_ _o one else_ , over and over.

Billy clamps down on his lips, but Vane hears him anyway, his answer makes Billy’s blood pound in his veins.

“I don’t want anyone else.”

Billy’s fist tightens around Vane’s cock as he works him over. Vane is gasping out breath after breath as Billy strokes him fast, his mouth biting and sucking along Vane’s shoulders and the back of his neck.

Vane reaches back and pulls Billy’s body flush with his. Billy cranes his neck to reach the front of Vane’s throat and bite right at his adam’s apple. Vane turns his face to Billy’s shoulder and bites back. Billy’s hips jerk as he moans.

Vane bucks into Billy’s grip, one hand squeezing Billy’s fingers against the wall and the other clutching the back of his neck and he fucks into Billy’s fist.

“Wish you were in me, love the way you feel inside me.”

Billy moans at the words. Wants it just as bad as Vane does. He feels Vane get impossibly harder in his hand, he feels the first twitch of Vane’s cock, knows Vane is right on the cusp of spilling over.

He slows his hand to a stop, unbuttons Vane’s pants the rest of the way and pushes them down. He does the same to his own before his fingers trace Vane’s hole.

Vane’s still slick and open from earlier, slicker maybe than he should be but Billy lets it bypass his mind. He presses in with two fingers, collects some of the slick and come still inside Vane’s ass then applies his hand to his own cock.

He bends his legs and pulls Vane out a bit. He rubs the head of his cock against Vane’s hole catching the the rim before he pushes in slowly, carefully.

Billy bottoms out and Vane gasps, “Fuck yes. Come on, do it.”

He’s holding Vane by the hip as he fucks in slow. He pulls all the way out and pushes all the way back in until he’s grinding his hipbones against Vane’s ass.

It so good that Billy’s dizzy and he can’t breathe. His heart is thundering in his chest and his body is wet with sweat, cock so hard he’s almost in pain. All he can think about is hammering into Vane, making sure he knows who he’s with.

Billy fucks in faster, hips rolling up in a brutal pace. He holds Vane tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises on his hips. Vane pushes back into him, body demanding more as he moans almost continuously.

Vane’s arm goes around his hips, fingers digging into Billy’s ass pulling him in and Billy’s orgasm sneaks up on him, he’s coming hot and hard inside Vane before he even realizes its happening. He buries his teeth and Vane’s shoulder to keep from calling his name.

His hand finds Vane’s cock, strokes him fast as Billy grinds up searching, he knows he’s found it when Vane whines. It doesn’t take long after that. He concentrates pressure on the head of Vane’s cock, licks across his neck and then Vane is clenching down on him, almost pushing him out.

Vane’s hips jerk in short bursts and then he’s coming over Billy’s fingers. He whispers Billy’s name as he comes. Billy steps back so fast Vane almost falls.

“I have to go.”

He’s redoing his pants even as he turns to go but Vane catches his arm.

“Come back to the fort with me.”

Billy shakes his head and tries to pull away again, “I can’t.”

Vane pulls him into a kiss and Billy wants to go with him. God he wants to go but he can’t, he’s too far in his head and he can’t stop thinking about what everything means.

He can’t stop thinking about the way his name sounds when Vane says it, or what it means when Vane says he doesn’t want anyone else. He can’t stop thinking about the rage he’d felt at seeing someone else touch Vane.

He breaks the kiss and hurries away. His feet moving almost at a dead run.

He doesn’t see the way Vane slumps against the wall, he doesn’t see the lone figure watching him leave.


End file.
